


Redecorating Equals Feelings

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: Tales of the BatFamily [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brother Feels, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, batfam, batfamily, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has decided to move back into the Manor at least part time (or so he says) but there's just one problem. His bedroom has not changed since before everything so now he has to redecorate it with some help from his crazy as hell family.</p><p>Jason was going to regret this. So very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tales of the Batfamily series but it's not entirely necessary to read that to understand this.

Jason was already regretting this.

Deciding to move into the Manor, at least part time, had seemed like such a good idea at the time. But now he was piled into the car with Alfred, Bruce, and his brothers on their way to fucking IKEA to buy fucking furniture. Of all the ways to spend his time after a week of recovery, this was not what Jason would have chosen.

And yet, here he was.

Squashed between the door and Dick, Jason was beginning to suspect that this was all some elaborate plan to actually kill him and hide his body in a Swedish furniture store. They’d probably get away with it, too. Jason would love to see the District Attorney charge Bruce fucking Wayne with murdering a dead man. Now, that would be some hilarious shit.

Jason sighed and received a poke to the ribs from his brother. He hissed in mock pain and was rewarded with Dick fluttering his hands uselessly in Jason’s direction while apologising for poking the barely healed wound.

‘Just no more poking.’

‘Sorry, Jay.’ Dick grabbed hold of Jason’s hand and clung on when he tried to get away.

‘Alfie, how much longer?’

Alfred glanced in the rear view mirror at him with a quirked eyebrow. ‘Why do you ask, Master Jay?’

‘Cause I’m ‘bout ready to jump out the car and walk the rest of the way.’

‘I’d advise against that, Jason.’ Bruce added from the passenger seat he was sharing with Damian in front of Jason.

‘I would estimate that we are about five minutes away from IKEA.’

‘Wonderful,’ Jason muttered and tried to get his hand back from Dick. ‘The fuck are you clinging to me for? What about Timmy, huh? He was tortured too.’

‘You were hurt worse.’

‘Tim has a broken nose.’

‘You lost more blood and were malnourished.’

‘But it’s Timmy, Dick. It’s your sweet, precious Timmy.’ 

‘Precious?’ Tim asked affronted. ‘I’m not precious.’

‘Ya kinda are, li’l brother.’ Dick said and took hold of Tim’s hand as well. Tim shot Jason a dirty look, who took great pleasure in smiling back at him.

‘I am not precious.’ Tim replied adamantly.

‘Of course, Timmy baby.’

‘Don't. Don't call me that. Bruce, make him stop.’

‘I’m not sure what you expect me to do. But it doesn’t matter since we’re here and you can escape. Mostly.’

As soon as Alfred put the car into park, Jason threw his door open, scrambled out and began _power walking_ towardsthe store in a futile attempt to escape his bat shit crazy family.

Heh. _Bat_ shit crazy.

Jason ducked inside the store and followed the signs to where all the bedroom stuff was. The sooner this was over the better. He was quickly joined by his family though he did his best to ignore them. It wasn't easy considering Dick kept disappearing to look at something that’d caught his eye and Bruce kept sending Damian over to drag him back. Alfred and Tim were the only ones being at all useful, while Bruce knew better than to even try helping.

Damian and Dick came back for what felt like the eighth time and Dick pointed out what was obviously a kid’s bed. In the shape of a bright red fire truck, complete with creepy smiling face.

‘We could build somethin’ like that for you, Jay,’ Dick dragged Jason over to the bed and the rest of his traitorous family followed behind dutifully. ‘Oh, what about the red Ferrari?!’

‘No, Dick, _no_. No car beds, no fire trucks, or any other crap like that.’

‘What about that one?’

Dick pointed out a birch brown coloured bunk bed with a desk and bookshelves underneath in lieu of another bed. Jason sighed and shrugged out of Dick’s grasp and went back to the adult beds where good ol’ Alfie had remained.

‘I don't know why we brought him. Why, Alfie, why did Bruce make them come?’

‘I believe Master Bruce thought it would be a good bonding activity. That and it is a way to prove to Master Dick that you are, in fact, healing.’

‘Way to make me feel guilty, Alf.’

‘Not my intention, Master Jay, I assure you.’

‘Course not, Alfie.’

As the rest of the family rejoined them, Jason finally spotted what he was looking for. Jason made his way over to the simple white, bed frame and looked at the information card. Malm, bed frame, high, white, Queen, $199. Perfect.

Jason walked around the frame to inspect it and when he was satisfied he noted down the corresponding number of the bed and the bed side table next to it and turned back to his family.

‘Got my bed. Bookshelves and desk next.’

‘Oh, I know what you can get. You can get one of these desks that double as a chest or something.’

‘No, Dickie. Just no,’ Jason stared Dick down. ‘I will pick the furniture that will go in my room. I’m fine with you lot bein’ here but I will choose, not you.’

‘Jeez, okay,’ Dick rolled his eyes at Jason. Bastard. ‘‘m just suggestin’ stuff.’

‘Oh, I know what you’re doing.’ Jason replied and walked away.

Jason didn't really mind them being there with him at all but there were still limits. Plus, Dickie’s sense of style is extremely different to Jason’s and there was no way that Jason would genuinely like anything that Disk pointed out.

It took another half an hour and several distractions from Dick and (oddly) Tim before Jason finally found a desk that he liked. It was Malm, like the bed, with two drawers and a shelf under the table top to hold cables. Perfect. Jason was beginning to like this Malm brand.

‘What about these shelves, Todd?’ Damian was standing in front a bookcase TV bench combination.

‘I like it but there’s not enough space.’

‘Then get this one too.’ Tim was standing in the next display room in front of another bookcase combination, but this one had space for DVDs and CDs.

‘Both?’

‘Yeah, why not? Bruce _is_ paying after all.’ Dick pointed out grinning over at the man. Bruce sighed but gave Jason a nod all the same.

‘Okay, fine. Both.’ Jason wrote down the numbers for both bookcases.

On their way to pick up the flat pack boxes, Jason noticed a knitted white throw rug as well as a pair of long white curtains that he liked so he grabbed both. While they were picking up the six boxes they lost sight of Dick and didn't find him again till they were standing outside the door.

‘What did you buy?’ Bruce sighed as Dick bounced, fucking _bounced_ , over with a bag.

‘Nothin’,’ Dick failed miserably at sounding innocent. ‘Where to next?’

‘Hardware store for paint.’ Jason said as they reached the car and started loading the boxes up. Thankfully there was just enough space for the boxes and themselves.

As they made their way over to the hardware store, Dick began in on the questions. Again.

‘What kinda colour do you want, Jay bird?’

‘Don’t know.’

‘Do you know how you wanna organise your room?’

‘Not really.’

‘Well, we’re gonna help you, so that’s okay.’

‘Good to know.’

Jason was beyond glad to get out of the car again and made his way straight towards the paint, immediately pondering the undercoat.

‘We have plenty of undercoat, Master Jason.’

‘Sure, Alfie?’ Jason asked as he turned to the man to be treated to a trademark Alfred Look. ‘Sorry.’ Jason muttered before scrambling away to the paints.

‘Oh, Jason, what about this,’ Dick spoke from a few feet away from Jason after ten minutes of searching. ‘Village green.’

‘I’m not painting my room bright green, Dickie.’

‘Pistachio? Oh, what about Purple Pop? Look, B, there’s one called Flash.’ Dick pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the offending pinky-red colour and sent it off to someone (probably Wally).

Jason sighed and forced himself not to lash out and hit Dick just to shut him up. It was then that Jason noticed two colours: Brown Stone and River Sand.

Jason picked up the sample swatches to inspect them more closely.

‘You could have both,’ Tim said from beside him. ‘Have a feature wall in the darker colour. Paint your door jambs and architraves white.’

‘We have a gloss white at the Manor already, I think. Right, Alfred?’ Bruce threw into the conversation.

‘I believe we do, Master Bruce.’

‘What d’you think, Dami?’ Jason turned to his youngest brother, who had kept himself apart from the rest of them all day.

‘What?’ Damian seemed surprised that Jason had asked for his opinion so he indicated the paint swatches he was holding. ‘Yes. The colours are … nice.’ Damian glanced at Dick who beamed at him.

‘Right, these two it is.’

After getting the paint tins and climbing back into the car, Dick turned to Jason and smiled at him. ‘Thanks for asking Damian what he thought.’ Dick whispered to ensure that Damian didn’t hear them.

Jason just shrugged at him. He’d just wanted another opinion, not to necessarily make Damian feel included.

(That was just an added bonus. )


	2. Chapter Two

Jason stood in the middle of his bedroom staring around at the memories.

They had arrived back at the Manor some time ago. All of his new furniture was stacked in the garage along with the paint waiting to be used and put together and Jason had put all his clothes in the guest bedroom where he’d stay till his room was ready. And now he had to empty his room of everything. All of the furniture was to be taken apart and given to charity along with the sheets and old clothes while his textbooks would be donated to Gotham Library. All Jason had to do was take apart the furniture and pack everything away to be donated.

But he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to go through the walk-in-wardrobe or through the desk or the bookshelf or through the drawers beside his bed. He didn’t know where to start or how to do it.

‘Master Jason? Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, Alfie,’ Jason scrubbed a hand over his face before he turned to look at Alfred. ‘Just don't know where to start.’

Alfred watched Jason for a few moments before placing his hand lightly on Jason’s shoulder. ‘I believe we can begin with stripping the bed and taking it apart.’

Alfred moved past Jason and he watched as Alfred methodically removed the pillows and duvet cover before pulling the sheets off. As Alfred started on the sheets Jason noticed one of Alfred’s hand shake.

‘Let me, Alfie.’ Jason gently took the edge of the sheet off Alfred who walked away without looking at him. Jason focused on the sheets, allowing Alfred to have his moment.

When the bed was stripped, Jason began attempting to shift the mattress when he lost his grip and it crashed down trapping Jason’s hands between it and the frame.

‘Fucking damn it shit.’

‘Idiot,’ Bruce muttered as he lifted the mattress off Jason’s hands and then took hold of his wrists to look at Jason’s fingers. ‘Asking for help is not a bad thing, Jason.’

‘Said Batman,’ Jason snapped back. Thankfully, his fingers were fine, just a little sore. ‘You get rid of the damn thing then.’ Jason brushed past Bruce to run his fingers under some cold water and rested his forehead against the cool mirror.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

‘Let me see, Master Jason,’ Alfred took hold of Jason’s wrists and quietly inspected Jason’s hands. He could hear Bruce talking to Dick as they lifted the mattress and took it out. ‘Your fingers are alright, sir.’

‘I know, Alfie.’ All the same, Jason let his head drop against Alfred’s shoulder and sighed when the older man put his hands on Jason’s back to soothe him.

‘We can do this without you, Master Jay, if you would prefer.’

‘No, Alfie, I need to do this. I’m sorry, Alfred.’

‘Whatever for?’

‘You kept the room clean all these years, Alfie. Even when I was tryin’ to hurt Bruce and Tim. Why’d you do that, Alfie?’

‘You have always been a member of this family, Master Jay, and I will always care for you just as I have Master Bruce and your brothers,’ Alfred pulled back from the hug and gently began leading Jason back into the room. ‘Now, why don’t we assist them in taking apart the bed and then we can begin on the rest of your room.’

‘Sounds good, Alfie.’

Bruce and Dick had removed the mattress, which would also be replaced, under the guidance of Tim and they were now debating how they should dismantle the bed frame. Without a word, Jason picked up the drill from the tools that someone (Tim) had brought in and began taking the screws out. The others fell silent for a moment before Damian picked up a screwdriver and began to help.

It didn’t take long to get the bed dismantled and out of the room. Jason then emptied the bedside tables of crap and those went out next. Jason glanced between the desk, the wardrobe and the bookshelves and decided that the wardrobe would be easiest and so dug in.

‘Jesus, the fuck did I have this for?’ Jason said holding up a bright blue sweater.

‘Didn’t I give that to you?’ Dick asked squinting at the sweater.

‘Master Jason purchased that for himself.’ Alfred said from where he was supervising Tim and Damian as they filled bags with the clothes being thrown at them.

‘I did not.’ Jason threw the offending item at Tim who caught it and held it up for general inspection.

‘Yeah, you did! I remember now. I’d taken you shopping ‘cause you had to get a present for B’s birthday and you saw that and bought it for yourself.’

‘I. I do not remember this.’

‘Course not, Jay.’ Bruce said as he placed shoes into a bag for charity.

‘Shut up, B,’ Jason emptied a drawer of underwear into a bag to be thrown out. ‘There is no way I bought that shit.’

‘Well, you did, so too bad.’ Dick pulled a Gotham Knights jersey from a pile of jumpers. Jason grabbed the damn thing and stuffed it into a bag. That jersey had been once been Dick’s but Jason had stolen it from his room after a nightmare when Dick was off with the Titans somewhere. From the look on Dick’s face, he had realised.

Thankfully, Dick just smiled at Jason and turned back to his work.

Also thankfully, emptying the wardrobe didn't take long and Jason allowed Dick and Tim to take the bags as he turned his attention to the bookshelf. None of the books would be going but there were others things in the bookshelf. Photos and nick-knacks covered the shelves, pieces that he’d picked up from places as well as stuff that Alfred, Bruce, and Dick had given him over the years.

Jason very carefully removed the books and piled them into boxes for later and then focused on everything else. Dick reached past Jason and picked up a flat stone painted bright blue.

‘I gave you this for Christmas, didn’t I?’

‘Think so,’ Jason replied picking up a photo of himself and Bruce. ‘You said it had magical powers.’ Jason placed the frame in a box for later.

‘Yeah, I remember,’ Dick ran his fingers over the stone. ‘I said that s’long as you kept this we’d always be brothers, right?’

‘Don’t remember exactly.’ Jason picked up another frame, this time with a photo of himself, Dick and Bruce and placed it in the box as well.

‘You wanna keep it?’ Dick asked softly not quite looking at him.

‘Well, it ain’t magical, is it?’

‘Well, no, I s’pose not.’ Dick finally looked at Jason.

Jason took the stone off Dick and held it between his hands. The stone was smooth and sat heavily in his hands. Jason could remember that Christmas. It was his first at the Manor and he was excited partly because Dick had promised to come home for the holiday. When he’d arrived, Dick had pressed the stone into Jason’s hand and told him about its magical powers as though it was a secret between the two of them. Jason had fully believed Dick and had raced up to his room where he had searched for the perfect spot for the stone before finally settling of the bookshelf. Where it had sat ever since.

Jason put the stone in with the photos without a word and turned back to the shelves. He could almost feel Dick brighten beside him and he started placing all of the photos in the same box. Jason picked up a small statue of a robin that Alfred had gifted to him when he’d taken the name and put that in the box as well. Next was something that Jason had been avoiding.

It was a snow globe with of Gotham. Bruce had given it to him when he had first moved to the Manor. Bruce had looked at him seriously and quietly stated, “This version of Gotham is perfect, Jason, but our Gotham is not. Our version of the city is hard and ugly. But this is what we must strive for. A better Gotham, a safer, prettier Gotham for the people. But never at the expense of ourselves.”

Jason had reverently placed the snow globe on his then empty shelves and promised Bruce that he would strive to help create a better Gotham. Bruce had smiled at him, called him son and lead him down to dinner.

Jason could feel Bruce’s eyes on him as he added the snow globe to the box and carried it out to put in the guest room he was staying in.

Next was the desk. Jason was glad that there was nothing in the desk that would bring back any memories. But it was still a little disconcerting to pack away the textbooks that he’d never finished reading, and to throw away the workbooks that were only half done.

Jason and Bruce then carried the desk down to the garage under the ever watchful eyes of Alfred and Tim. Once that was done, Alfred began on dinner while Jason got out the sander and began sanding the muted yellow walls until the colour was almost entirely gone.

It was incredibly cathartic.

Later that night, long after dinner, Jason was sneaking down towards the front door. He needed to get to his apartment and pack up all of his clothes and books and movies and music and weapons and bits and pieces. But he wanted to do it himself.

‘Where are you going?’

Jason froze at the sound of Dick’s voice. He hadn’t even heard the fucker.

‘Nowhere.’

‘Liar,’ Dick joined him by the door. ‘You heading to your apartment?’

Jason sighed. ‘Yes. I need to pick up some stuff.’

‘I’ll come with you.’

‘I’m not running, Dickie.’

‘I know. I just thought you might want the company. Please?’

Jason studied his big brother for a moment before sighing again and walking away, Dick trailing after him.

This probably wasn’t a good idea either.


	3. Chapter Three

Having Dick standing in his apartment was a little off putting for Jason. The only member of his family that he knew for sure had ever stepped foot in the shitty little box was Tim (though Jason suspected Alfred of interfering with his fridge).

He’d never wanted the rest of his family to know where he lived, let alone actually stand in the fucking place. He didn’t like it but, thankfully, it wouldn't be for long.

Jason moved straight towards his wardrobe and threw most of the clothes and all of the uniforms into his bag. He then went through the apartment opening every safe and emptying them of most of the weapons, reports, money, and ID. He then grabbed his toothbrush and comb before heading back to where he’d left Dick. Who was now inspecting the bookshelf.

‘Can you grab everything with a worn spine for me?’

‘Yeah,’ Dick began going over the books pulling down everything that looked worn. ‘D’you have any photos or stuff that you want to take?’

‘Don’t have any photos here.’

Dick stopped his work to look over at his brother. ‘Why not?’

‘Cause I just don’t.’ Jason began helping him with the books ignoring the Look Dick was giving him.

‘You should have more photos.’

‘Well, I don't, so can we stop talkin’ about it, please?’

Dick was silent for a few minutes before throwing down the book he was holding and forcing Jason to look at him.

‘What the fuck are - ’

‘Shut up and listen to me, little wing, please. You are my brother and I love you but sometimes you can be the most ignorant idiot I’ve ever known,’ Dick squeezed Jason’s bicep and then pulled him in for a hug. (Jason did his best not to pull away.). ‘We all love you, Jay. Please don’t be like this.’

‘Like what?’

‘Like this, Jay,’ Dick let him go and held him at arm’s length. ‘Like you don’t care about your family. Like you have no idea how we feel about you.’

‘Dick - ’

‘No. Jay, you have to listen to me. I need you to understand.’

‘I do.’

‘What?’

‘I do understand, Dick. I get it, promise,’ Jason put his hands over Dick’s and gently made him let go. ‘You _are_ my family, Dick, but it’s hard.’

‘But why, Jay, why is it hard?’

Jason wondered how he could explain it all to Dick. How could he explain that he hadn’t been able to breathe around him for so long? Or how much he’d wanted to destroy Bruce and everything he stood for? Or how much he’d wanted to rip Tim to pieces? How do you explain all of that to your big brother who is looking at you with such worry and such overwhelming love?

Jason had no fucking idea.

And so, he wasted time by making Dick sit down on the lounge with him. Jason rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face.

‘I don’t know how to explain it to you, Dick.’

Dick shifted closer and ran his hand over Jason’s spine. Jason felt twelve all over again.

‘Do your best for me, little wing. Do your best.’ Dick pressed both hands on either of Jason’s shoulder in an almost hug and rested his cheek against the back of his own hand.

Jason took a deep breath before beginning.

‘When I first came back, after the Pit, I was so angry. I wanted to come back to Gotham and tear it down, all cause Talia told me Joker was still alive,’ Jason glanced back at Dick who managed to give him a small smile. ‘I was so mad that B had let that. That thing live and that he’d let me die. I know that it wasn't B’s fault,’ Jason hurriedly added when Dick went to speak. ‘But that’s how it felt at the time. It felt like B had betrayed me, that he’d let me die, but he’d let the Joker live. He let the man who took me from him and you and Alfie live.

‘I went off around the world to learn the stuff that Bruce would never teach us. I knew Talia was tryin’ to distract me but I wanted to learn everything I could so that I could use it all against Bruce. And then Talia told. Told me about Tim, she made it clear that B, that all of you, had replaced me. So I changed my plans. I would come back to Gotham and I would tear Bruce down, I would tear down the city, and I would destroy everything that Bruce, that Batman, stood for. And I would take Tim from him, the same Joker took me.’

Dick had tensed against him listening to Jason talk but he remained silent. It was easier that way.

‘All I knew for sure was that I didn’t wanna hurt Alfie. Not physically anyway. Have to say that I didn’t really think about you, Dickie, sorry,’ Dick laughed beside him and dropped his forehead against Jason’s shoulder. ‘All I could think about was the Joker breathing air and I didn’t fucking get it. I know B’s rules and I understand that. But Joker killed me, Dickie, he killed me. And Bruce did fuck all about it. He let him live.’ Jason choked out and Dick started rubbing Jason’s back again.

‘Bruce beat the crap out of ‘im, Jay.’ Dick said.

‘Not good enough,’ Jason scrubbed a hand over his face. ‘I wanted some acknowledgement from him, I guess. Just some acknowledgement that I had made an impact, that I’d mattered, Dickie. And, back then, I only got that from Talia, and that’s all kinds of fucked up. I just wanted something from him but he didn't give me anything, Dick. He was my dad, the best I could’ve hoped for, and I got nothing from him.’

‘Jay, that's not true. Not really. B loves you, Jay, he always has. I know he’s not great at showing it but he does. He couldn't kill the Joker.’

‘I know all that, Dick,’ Jason pulled away from his brother and started pacing. ‘I know that he can’t kill but we both know that he would’ve done it for you. Don’t fuckin’ deny it, Grayson. We all know that your B’s favourite but none of us really mind because you. You don’t have favourites, do you?’

‘B loves us all.’ Dick said adamantly.

‘You never have seen it, have you? You’re dad’s favourite, Dickie. And if the Joker had killed you, if he’d beaten you to death with a crowbar, Bruce would have ripped his head off and stuck it on a pike in front of city hall,’ Jason forced himself to look away from Dick’s stricken face. He didn’t like doing this to his brother but now that he’d started he couldn't stop. ‘He would do that for you, for Damian maybe, but no way would he do that for me or Tim. You know that, Dick. You know.’

Jason heard his voice waver but this time he didn't bother trying to hide it. Dick was up and pulling Jason in against his chest. His entire body heaved with dry sobs. He didn’t even notice when Dick was forced to crumple both of them down to the floor.

‘Jayce, little wing, please, look at me?’ Dick forced Jason’s head up and ran his fingers over Jason’s cheeks to remove the tear tracks. ‘I know you’re hurting, Jay, I know. But you aren’t alone, not anymore. Not ever again, little wing. I promise you.’

Dick pressed their foreheads together and it was only now that Jason allowed his eyes to fall closed against the onslaught that was Dick Grayson, his big brother.

‘I know, big wing, but I couldn't breathe. I couldn't be near you or Alfie or Bruce, without struggling for air. Without struggling to think clearly. I couldn’t do it, Dickie, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. But even, even now I sometimes struggle when I’m around all of you. I can’t think properly; I can’t breathe properly. But I need. I need you. Every one of you. It hurts to be round you but I can’t be away either.

‘I don't know what I’m doing anymore, Dickie. I don't know what to do, how to fix it all. With Bruce and Tim especially,’ Jason was clutching onto his brother and he didn't have the strength to let go. ‘I fucked up, Dick, I fucked up so bad, and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know what to do. Please. Dick. Please help me. Please.’

Dick pulled Jason in as close as he could and held onto him tightly. The sobs weren’t anywhere near dry anymore and he was freely crying against Dick’s shoulder. He could feel and hear Dick sobbing as well now and Jason held on tighter. He could not let go of his brother and he got the feeling that Dick wasn’t going to let go of him any time soon.

Jason shifted slightly to get more comfortable but he kept hold of Dick so his brother would know that he wasn't pulling away. When he’d settled again, Jason leant all his weight on Dick’s chest who just held him closer.

‘Jay, li’l wing, are you listening to me? Please?’ Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s hair and Jason nodded in response. ‘You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be apologising to you. Me and Bruce. We both failed you, Jay, and _I’m_ sorry.’

‘No, Dick. No.’

‘Shh, Jay bird, shh,’ Dick ran his fingers over Jason’s hair and pressed another kiss there. ‘I failed you and I’m sorry. Since we got you back I’ve been trying to think of ways to make sure you knew you’re welcome at the Manor and with us. Why do you think I was so happy when I found out you and Tim had become friends? Why do you think I insisted on family bonding and game nights? Why do you think I help Alfie out with makin’ Sunday dinner and makin’ sure we’re all there? It’s ‘cause I want all of my family happy and together. That’s all that I want for you. For Dami, and Timmy, and B, and Alfie, too.

‘You don't have anything that you need to fix, Jay. Bruce and Tim don't hold any of that against you. No one does but you. You’re the only one that feels the need to fix anything. Jay. We love you. And we want you at home with us. That’s why I kept pointin’ out furniture and paint today. I’m excited that you’re gonna be livin’ with us. So excited I can barely contain it,’ Dick squeezed Jason against him and kissed his hair again. ‘I’m sorry that it hurts you to be round us. I wish it wasn't like that. I’m sorry, little wing. I will help you. Just tell me what you need. I will always help you, li’l wing. I’m always here. Right here, with you, looking after you, supporting you. Tell me what you need me to do. Anything, Jay, anything.’

‘I dunno, Dickie,’ Jason muttered unwilling to move from the warm embrace of his brother. ‘I don't know what I need. I just. I just need. You. Bruce. All of you. But I can’t. I can’t admit that. Not to B. I just, I just don’t know.’

‘I have an idea. We’ll get back to the Manor, back home, and we’ll watch a movie in my room. Just the two of us, yeah? That sound like a good start to you?’

Jason nodded and let Dick haul him up. Dick turned away to finish with the books to give Jason a chance to pull himself back together. Jason breathed deeply despite the heavy weight that had settled in his chest. Dick packed up the rest of Jason’s books and together they took the boxes down to the car and Jason slipped into the passenger seat.

The half hour drive was done in silence. All that Jason had wanted to say had been said and now he was empty. There was nothing there inside him except for the knowledge that, for a few hours at least, it’ll be just him and his brother. And right now, that’s all he wanted.

When they arrived at the Manor, Alfred met them at the door and took the bag and box off them. ‘I suggest you both get some rest. Masters Bruce, Damian, and Tim have all left for patrol. I would have preferred that Master Tim remained at home but he was adamant. You, however, are staying at home tonight, Master Jay.’

‘Yes, Alfie.’ Jason voice was hoarse and Alfred picked up on that immediately.

‘We’re gonna watch a movie in my room, Alfie, and then we’ll sleep, promise.’

‘Very good, Master Dick. Enjoy your movie. I could bring up something to eat if you’d like?’

‘Sounds good, Alfie, thanks.’ Dick led Jason up to his room. ‘Pyjamas.’ Dick threw a pair of Superman sleep bottoms and a grey shirt at him and gently shoved him into the bathroom.

Jason changed and left the bathroom hesitantly. Dick was flicking through his DVDs trying to pick something but he stopped and smiled at Jason.

‘Anything you wanna watch?’

Jason shook his head and perched on the edge of Dick’s bed. Dick’s room hadn’t changed much since Jason had first seen it all those years ago. Dick jumped onto his bed after putting on a Star Wars movie and grabbed the back of Jason’s shirt pulling him onto the bed properly. Jason unashamedly curled into Dick’s side and clutched on to him and allowed the light from the movie to wash over him.

...

Bruce watched as Tim and Damian disappeared into their respective rooms. Patrol had, thankfully, been easy enough. Bruce would have preferred if Tim had stayed home but it was hard to argue with Tim, especially if he was certain about what he wanted.

‘Off to bed early, Master Bruce?’ Alfred asked from behind him.

‘Seems that way, Alfred,’ Bruce smiled at the old man. ‘Where’s Jason and Dick?’

‘They are both in Master Dick’s room. Try not to wake them. Good night, Master Bruce.’ Alfred patted Bruce’s arm and walked away.

Bruce frowned and very gently opened the door to Dick’s bedroom.

Bruce’s two eldest sons were curled on top of Dick’s bed completely out to the world. Dick and Jason both looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Bruce turned off the television and fished a blanket out from the pile on Dick’s floor and then noticed the Superman pants that Jason was wearing. Bruce rolled his eyes at them, assuming that was Dick’s doing, and tucked the blanket around them.

Bruce left his sleeping sons and wondered, not for the first time, if this would work. He was glad that Jason was moving back home but he worried that something would happen and Jason would run. Bruce was incredibly proud of his boys but he would always worry about them.

But, for now, all of his boys were under the same roof. They were all happy and healthy and in one piece. There was nothing that could make Bruce happier.


	4. Chapter Four

Jason froze as he felt what was unmistakeably a wet paintbrush press against the back of his neck. He touched the spot with his fingertips and stared at the paint he found smeared there. Jason slowly turned around to stare at Dick who was grinning at him and holding his paintbrush aloft like trophy.

Jason and his brothers had started painting earlier that morning after breakfast. Jason had remained mostly silent through breakfast after waking up still in bed with Dick with a blanket thrown over them. He’d extracted himself from Dick as carefully as he could and escaped.

And now, Dick had painted the back of Jason’s neck.

Doing the undercoat had gone well, as in they hadn’t gotten into any trouble, and they had been happily surprised when the undercoat had dried faster than expected and they were now onto painting the first coat of colour. They’d each taken a separate wall to paint in attempt to avoid exactly what had just happened.

‘I finished my wall.’ Dick said indicating the wall he’d been working on.

‘So you decide to paint my neck.’

‘Yep,’ Dick gave Jason his best shit eating grin. ‘We’ve all finished.’

Jason looked over at Tim and Damian who were standing there watching the two of them with identical looks of surprise. Jason glanced back at the wall he’d been doing, the feature wall. He’d finished as well but he’d been checking over the wall to make sure.

Jason scrubbed at the back of his neck to get rid of the rest of the paint before painting a strip over Dick’s face. Dick laughed and returned the favour.

‘What are they doing?’ Damian asked Tim.

‘Not sure, Dami,’ Tim replied even as he turned to Damian and pressed the end of his brush to Damian’s cheek and swirled it slightly. ‘But I do know that this colour suits you.’

Damian spluttered and touched his cheek before turning to face Tim and dragging his own paint brush down the side of Tim’s arm, as that was as high as he could reach.

From then it was full out war between the brothers.

Paint was splattered all over the place. Alfred had, thankfully, placed a plastic sheet over the carpet so they didn't need to worry about the nice clean carpet, but the already painted walls were being splattered with extra paint.

‘What?’ Bruce had walked into the room with Alfred on his heels and then fell silent in shock when paint was flicked onto him.

And onto Alfred.

The four boys froze and the culprit, Dick, quickly ducked down behind Jason.

‘We were just, um, painting?’ Tim offered lamely. The offer was ruined by the sight of all of them covered in fucking paint. Also, Dick was still hiding behind Jason.

‘Painting?’ Bruce asked staring down at the spots of paint on his arms as though they held the answers to his son’s behaviour. Or the meaning of the universe. Same thing really.

‘Yes?’ Jason said. ‘The walls are finished,’ Jason indicated the walls only now noticing that they’d been kinda ruined. ‘Well, mostly.’

‘I see,’ Alfred stepping past Bruce, who was still looking at his arm, and surveyed his young charges. ‘Tell me, young sirs, how did you devolve from painting the walls to each other?’

‘Dick’s fault.’ Jason replied immediately.

‘That is not surprising,’ Bruce said as he finally looked up. ‘Dick, you’ll have to face Alfred eventually.’

‘No.’ Dick whispered. Jason rolled his eyes and repeated it for the others.

‘Master Dick,’ Alfred began but didn't get any further when Dick suddenly popped out from behind Jason and fell to his knees before his doom.

(Jason barely managed to smother the laugh that threatened to escape.)

‘I’m sorry, Alfie,’ Dick cried. ‘Please don't hurt me.’

‘Honestly, Master Dick, stand up,’ Alfred helped Dick to stand. ‘You will be responsible for cleaning mine and Master Bruce’s clothes, understood?’

‘Yes, Alfie, I will, promise.’ Dick sobbed clutching at Alfred’s jacket.

Jason finally laughed at his big brother. Tim joined in after a moment, and even Damian cracked a smile (albeit a small one). Bruce smiled at the sight in front of him as well before stepping forward to pry Dick off Alfred and hauling him up.

‘Come on, Dick. Alfred has agreed to let us order pizza for dinner,’ Bruce herded the four of them out. ‘You all need a shower first though.’

‘The pizza will not be ordered until Master Dick has begun washing clothes.’

Dick glared at Alfred for a moment before taking off to shower. Tim and Damian took off as well followed by Alfred.

‘How’d it go?’ Bruce asked. ‘Before Dick started a paint fight?’

‘Went fine,’ Jason answered. ‘Though Dickie ain’t the best at it.’

‘Not surprising really.’ Bruce replied looking down at his shirt.

‘Not really. How’d you get Alfie to agree to ordering pizza?’

‘Told him it could be a reward for you lot getting along.’

‘Seriously?’ Jason knew that there was no way Alfred would’ve bought that.

‘Yeah, though he’s probably going to order something healthy.’

‘Great, nothing better than a veggie pizza.’

Bruce smiled at him and went to change himself. Jason ducked into the guest room and climbed into the shower.

Jason let the hot water run over his neck and back, partly ‘cause he was hoping that the water would loosen the dried paint. After several minutes, Jason began scrubbing at the paint on his body. It took him almost forty minutes to get most of the paint off his skin and out of his hair. Not an easy task.

When he did eventually leave, it was to discover that the pizza had yet to be ordered because Dick hadn’t yet started on his task of cleaning Bruce and Alfred’s clothes. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

‘Grayson!’ Jason banged on Dick’s bathroom door. ‘Stopping primping and get out! You have clothes to clean before any of us can eat!’

‘Coming!’ Dick called out over the sound of spraying water.

Jason did not believe him at all.

‘He’s still not out?’ Tim asked from behind.

‘No and I’m fucking starving. Grayson!’ Jason banged on the door again.

‘I’m coming!’

‘Liar!’ Jason slammed his palm against the door again and turned to Tim. ‘He likes you best. Come on.’ Jason grabbed Tim’s wrist and pulled him forward.

Tim sighed. ‘Dick! Please, hurry up. We’re all hungry but Alfie won’t order the pizza till you start cleaning their clothes.’

‘I’m _coming_ , Timmy! There’s still paint in my hair.’

‘And whose fault is that, you fucker?’Jason yelled through the door.

‘Yours!’ Dick sing-songed back at him. 

‘Fucker,’ Jason muttered and hit the door again. Tim shot Jason a glare. ‘The fuck are you glaring at me for? He’s the one stopping us being fed.’

‘Language, Jay.’

Jason stared at Tim incredulously. ‘“Language?” What the _fuck_?’

‘You swear too much?’

‘You’re messing with me right?’

Tim just looked at him. ‘Dick, please?’

The door swung open and Dick stood before them in nothing more than a towel. A very small towel.

‘Jesus Christ.’

‘Nope, just me, Jay.’

‘I hate you.’ Jason deadpanned and left Tim to deal with the idiot.

‘Has Master Dick finished with his shower?’ Alfred asked as he walked towards Dick’s room.

‘Just got out, Alfie. Can we order yet?’

‘Not yet, Master Jay.’ Alfred went into Dick’s bedroom and Jason could hear him talking to Dick and Tim. Jason left them to it and went to collapse in front of the television with Damian.

‘Has Grayson begun washing Father and Pennyworth’s clothes?’

‘The fucker only just got out of the shower.’

Damian rolled his eyes and fell silent. Jason attempted to focus on whatever show was on but he slowly began to nod off and his body started slipping to the side until his head fell against Damian’s shoulder and he slept.


	5. Chapter Five

Jason flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He’d just finished the second coat of paint on the feature wall and he was tired. Painting, first over the wrong coloured flecks of paint, and then the proper second coat hurt, actually properly hurt. His brothers were still working on their walls, though they were almost finished as well. Damian was lagging behind the others, mainly cause of his height, but he had refused help from his brothers and Jason wasn’t asking again.

Dick flopped onto the floor over in the corner near Tim as he finished and sighed. ‘Dami, you sure you don’t want help?’

‘I am perfectly capable of painting a wall, Grayson.’

‘Just askin’. Timmy, you want some help?’

‘I’m almost finished so there’s no need.’ Tim answered as he continued running his brush over the wall.

Damian had been forced to use a roller paint brush to reach the top of the walls but he was still struggling. Not that he’d ever admit that of course.

‘Dami, are you absolutely positive you don’t want some assistance? What if Bruce helped ya instead of one of us?’ Jason asked.

‘I can manage.’ Damian snarled.

‘Don’t doubt that, baby demon,’ Jason assured quickly. ‘But we can’t have lunch till you finish, so.’ Jason left the sentence open for Damian to respond without feeling pressured.

Damian slowed his motions until he stopped and then muttered something.

‘Say again, Dami?’ Dick said sitting up.

Damian’s shoulders drooped. ‘I said some help would not go astray.’

Dick grinned and jumped up to help Damian while Jason forced himself to sit up and grabbed a clean brush to help as well. Tim finished up his wall and stood back to survey his work before _nodding_ and coming to help finish up the last wall. With the four of them working on it, the wall was finished up in no time and they collapsed onto the floor satisfied.

Jason looked around at his room. The colours had turned out exactly the way he’d wanted and the darker feature wall looked excellent.

‘Jay, please tell me there’s no more painting?’ Tim asked from where he was sprawled on the floor.

‘No more painting, promise,’ Jason replied throwing his paint brush towards the paint can. ‘Though you lot can help me put together the furniture once my new mattress gets here.’

‘No,’ Tim immediately replied sitting up and glaring at him. ‘I refuse to help you with that. It will end in murder.’

‘Which is why B will be helping too.’

‘Is that meant to make me feel better?’ Tim sighed and lay back down.

‘Aw, don’t be like that, Timmy. It’ll be fun.’ Dick was somehow still sitting up and grinning at them all.

‘No, it won’t. Someone will end up dead and the rest of us will be forced to cover up the murder.’

‘Nah, we’ll have loads of fun.’ Dick stood up, collected the brushes and dumped them in a bucket of water.

‘Insane.’ Tim muttered.

‘I don’t understand why you think it will be “fun”, Grayson. Putting together furniture does not sound like a fun experience. Especially with you involved.’

‘I agree with the baby demon. It won’t be fun. Murdering Dickie though.’ Jason directed to Tim and Damian.

‘Oh, that _will_ be enjoyable.’ Tim replied. The grin he gave them was downright creepy. Jason had to remind himself (and not for the first time) that Tim was one of the good guys.

‘Oh, shush.’ Dick said and continued packing up the paint on his own. Jason, at least, didn’t have any qualms with letting Dickie do all the work.

‘Have you boys finished?’

‘All done, B.’ Dick answered holding up the almost clean brushes as proof.

‘Good, Alfred’s finished making lunch and is bringing it up here. Assuming you want to eat up here.’

‘Course we do,’ Dick answered. ‘Jay, you wanna open the window?’

‘You’re up, you do it.’

‘I’m cleaning the brushes.’

‘Ugh.’ Jason heaved himself to his feet and pulled open the double windows to let in the fresh air.

They’d had the ceiling fan on the entire time they’d been painting but the windows had been kept closed because they opened inwards. Now though, a nice breeze was blowing into the room and helped to air out the smell of fresh paint.

Jason disappeared downstairs with the intention of helping Alfred carry up lunch and met the man half-way to the kitchen. Alfred simply pressed the tray he was carrying into Jason’s hands and returned to the kitchen to get another tray. Once Alfred had come back the two of them made their way back up to his room and set the trays on the floor. It was immediately apparent that Alfred would not be lowering himself to sit on the floor with them and instead left them to it.

As they dug in to their Alfred made lunch, Dick started telling them some story about something or other. Jason wasn’t really listening to him. It was easier that way. But when he heard Tim’s sound of indignation, he tuned back into the conversation.

‘Oh, no, Timmy, don’t be embarrassed. It’s funny.’

‘It is not funny.’

‘What’s not funny?’ Jason asked. Tim huffed and curled in on himself.

‘How Timmy came to live back here.’ Dick grinned at Jason, clearly wanting to tell the story.

‘Oh, do tell.’ Jason said shifting forward slightly. All of them ignored Tim’s groan.

‘Timmy somehow managed to flood his apartment.’

‘How the fuck did you manage that?’ Jason asked a groaning Tim.

‘His kitchen drain got blocked and he flooded everything. Timmy was only gonna stay here till his apartment was fixed but he never left.’ Dick smiled at Tim and ruffled his hair.

‘That’s priceless.’ Jason cackled. The image of Tim frantically trying to stop his sink from overflowing was hilarious.

‘And tell me, Dick, why did you come to live back here again?’ Bruce asked from his spot next to Damian. Bruce had stayed mostly quite throughout the meal but spoke up now with barely contained mirth in his voice. Dick, on the other hand, instantly slumped.

‘What happened?’ Jason asked Bruce who was now smiling.

‘Dick here was evicted.’

It took several moments before what Bruce said actually sunk in.

‘You what!?’ Jason cried out. ‘You were evicted?’ Jason cried out laughter bubbling out of him. The only one not laughing was Dick.

‘It’s not funny.’

‘No, it isn't, is it?’ Tim managed to stop laughing long enough to choke out.

Dick pouted at Tim and then picked a piece of crust off his sandwich and threw it at Tim who spluttered and stared down at the bit of bread now on his knee. The laughter instantly died off. Tim picked up the bread and flicked it back at Dick.

‘Do not start a food fight in this newly painted room.’

‘Shall we take it elsewhere then, little brother?’

‘Only if you intend to clean it up.’ Alfred said from the doorway.

Dick grinned at Alfred. ‘Course we would.’

‘You start it you, clean it.’ Tim said. Dick smiled at him again.

‘Why not, Timmy? We haven’t had a food fight for a while.’

‘There is a reason for that, Dick,’ Bruce said piling the plates back onto the trays. ‘No food fights.’

‘But, dad.’ Dick whined.

‘Nice try.’ Bruce replied without blinking.

‘Fine, then, no food fights.’ Dick was pouting _again_.

‘Thank fu - fudge for that.’ Jason gave Alfred his best angelic smile. Not that Alfred would buy it, but it was worth a shot.

‘Your new mattress has arrived, Master Jason.’

‘Oh, goody.’ Jason was looking forward to putting the last touches on his room.

‘And we’re all gonna help Jay put together his furniture, too.’ Dick offered excitedly.

‘Since when?’ Bruce looked genuinely terrified at that prospect.

‘Since always.’ Dick supplied.

‘Murder.’ Tim muttered to himself though they all heard him.

‘Probably. But you’re still helping me tomorrow.’ Jason said.

This was definitely a very, _very_ bad idea. Oh well. Might be fun.

(Yeah, right.)


	6. Chapter Six

‘That doesn't make any fucking sense.’

Jason was attempting to read the instructions for putting together his new bed. It wasn't going well. They’d been at it for almost _two_ hours now and they’d achieved fuck all. Dick was holding two bits of something with a screw between his teeth waiting for him to give the instructions. Tim and Damian were sitting on the floor as far away as they could be without actually leaving the room.

‘Wha’ doe’n’t.’ Dick asked through the nail.

‘“Insert section B into slot C and twist together until there is a pop”. What the fuck? Why would it pop? Shouldn't it click or sumthin’?’

Dick spat out the nail and looked at the two bits he was holding. ‘Neither of these are B or C. You've given me the wrong pieces.’

‘What? I didn’t give you the pieces. I told you which ones you need and _you_ picked them up.’

‘No, you handed these to me.’

‘To get them out of my way.’

‘What? Why would you hand these to me when you were asking me to pick pieces up? I just thought you were giving me the bits to use?’

‘Well, you thought wrong then, didn't you? Pay attention, idiot,’ Jason began sorting through the pieces and passed one to Dick. ‘Here. This is C.’

‘Thanks,’ the sarcasm was almost visible. ‘I’ve got B here. Now what?’

‘Insert B into slot C and twist till it “pops”. Whatever the fuck that means.’ Jason shrugged and watched as Dick tried to follow the instruction but it just wouldn't do it.

‘Are you sure that’s what it says?’ Dick asked sourly.

Jason thrust the page at him and pointed at step two. Dick read the instruction himself and then stared down at the pieces before trying again. Jason just sat back and let him keep trying while he read over the rest of the instructions. But about half way down the words started to blur and Jason gave up.

‘You two could do something useful.’

‘Murder.’ Tim pointed out without looking away from Dick.

‘Double murder.’ Damian responded.

‘Fuckers,’ Jason spat out. ‘You done yet?’

‘Does it look like I’m done yet?’ Dick snapped.

‘No, just thought you'd appreciate the question.’ Jason snapped right back.

‘Well, why don’t we swap jobs then?’ Dick asked throwing down the pieces and staring Jason down.

‘Cause you’re so good at this job.’ Jason replied even as he launched himself at Dick mainly for something to do. Also because Dickie boy was seriously starting to piss him off.

Jason tackled Dick to the ground and the two of them began wrestling amidst the abandoned pieces of Jason’s bed frame. Tim and Damian, surprisingly, did absolutely nothing. Dick, bendy little fucker that he was, somehow managed to pin Jason beneath him but suddenly disappeared as Bruce wrapped his arms around Dick’s middle and lifted. Dick instantly went limp in Bruce’s arms and, as soon as he was clear of both Jason and debris, was promptly dumped on the floor. Dick groaned and rolled onto his back to stare up at Bruce.

‘He started it.’

‘Don’t care,’ Bruce said looming over the both of them. ‘Stop it.’

‘Dickie’s being useless.’

‘Jay’s giving bad instructions.’

‘I’m reading the instructions from the fucking manual, shit head.’

‘Don’t call me a shit head, idiot.’

‘Is “idiot” really the best you've got? Come on, Dickie, weren’t you a cop? I know you can do better than that.’

‘Shut up, Jason.’ Dick attempted to launch himself at Jason but Bruce was faster and he grabbed the back of Dick’s shirt and hauled him back.

‘Enough,’ Batman’s voice left no room for argument. ‘If you can’t work this out together, then stop and let someone else take control.’

‘Are you offering?’ Jason asked.

‘Hell no. I’m throwing Alfred under the bus for this one.’ Bruce looked slightly terrified at the prospect of being in charge of this particular operation.

‘How very kind of you, sir.’ Alfred said from the doorway.

‘Alfie!’ Jason crawled over to Alfred and latched onto him. ‘Help me. Please, help me, Alfie, please.’ Jason would quite happily admit to begging. Anything to make it better.

‘I would be more than happy to assist, Master Jason, if you would simply let go and join your brothers on the floor.’ Alfred gently pried Jason off him and watched as he sunk to the ground where he was.

‘Jay started it Alfie.’

‘Of course he did, Master Dick. I have no doubt that you had nothing to do with any of this nonsense. As the eldest, you should know better than that.’ Alfred deadpanned giving Dick a Look.

Dick appropriately withered beneath Alfred’s gaze and plopped back onto the floor. Alfred dug up the instruction manual and began reading it. The boys all remained silent, waiting for Alfred’s version of the instructions. Bruce stood to the side watching over his boys.

‘Why aren't you two helping?’

‘Because we’d end up killing them. Or each other.’ Tim pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Ah, fair enough.’

Jason could see that Bruce did not want to be here. Especially not in the face of Tim and Damian’s … togetherness. Whenever those two were getting along was bad news for every single one of them and it was better to just leave them be.

‘Right, well this is simple enough.’ Alfred stated once he’d finished reading through the manual.

‘Simple?’ Dick sounded scandalised. ‘It’s not simple, Alfie. It’s painful and evil not easy.’

‘Nonsense, Master Dick. Pick up the pieces you had before and slip the end into this slot right here. There, you see, Master Dick, simple.’

Dick and Jason stared as the two pieces slotted together exactly how they were meant to. Alfred smirked at his boys and continued giving them instructions until the bed was finally, _finally_ put together. Once the bed was in position against the wall, Jason and Bruce dragged the mattress in and dumped it onto the frame.

They then put together the rest of the furniture under Alfred’s watchful eye and his far better instructions. After several hours, everything was put together and Jason had collapsed onto his nice new mattress and just breathed. His arms and hands hurt from putting the shit together and he just wanted to sleep. Jason groaned but shifted over when Dick collapsed down next to him.

‘Thank God that’s over.’ Dick poked at Jason’s side for a response.

‘Agreed,’ Jason levered himself onto his elbows to glare at his younger brothers. ‘The fuck are you two still in here for?’

‘Thank you for the entertainment, Todd, Grayson.’ Damian smoothly raised to his feet and followed his father from the room, devoid of his usual scowl.

‘Aw, Dami-baby.’ Dick rolled himself up and raced after Damian.

Jason closed his eyes and wondered whether he would be able to get in any sleep before dinner. Jason didn't bother opening his eyes or shifting when he felt the bed dip as Tim settled to lay down as well.

‘You know this is a _good_ idea, right? You probably won’t come to regret it.’

‘Probably, huh? Thanks for the vote of confidence, baby bird.’

‘I have every confidence that you won’t mess this up. I just have limited confidence in Bruce and Dick not messing it up.’

‘Wonderful.’

‘It is a good idea, though,’ Tim continued. ‘It’s the right decision. You’ll be … safer here.’

‘Safer? Safer how?’

‘Safer cause we won’t have to take you back to your apartment when you’re injured.’

‘That happened one time and you and B are still on about it.’

‘With good reason.’

‘Fuck you, Timmy.’

Tim rolled onto his side and poked Jason’s shoulder. ‘Seriously though, we all think its better that you’re here. Easier on us to make sure you’re safe.’

‘Is that why you moved in?’

‘No, yes. Partly. Shut up, Jayce,’ Tim rolled his eyes and poked at him again. ‘It’s safe that we’re all together here.’

‘Someone’s gonna move out eventually.’

‘Maybe,’ Tim shrugged. ‘But I doubt it. At least for now. But even you have to admit that living here is kinda nice. Mainly because of Alfred’s cooking. But the company’s not bad either.’

‘Company’s kinda shitty today.’

Tim laughed and rolled onto his back again. ‘This is a good place for you to be, Jason. I get that it’s, that it’s hard, but it is better. Safer, easier. Healthier. And access to the cave’s systems,’ Tim was studiously avoiding looking at Jason next to him. ‘Thank you, Jay,’ Tim shifted nervously. ‘For looking after me there and trying to stop them for torturing me. I mean, it didn't, didn’t work but I’m still grateful. Very grateful. And I know I kinda thanked you already but I wanted, wanted to say it. Again. _Ugh_. This is harder than it should be.’ Tim scrubbed a hand over his face.

‘There’s nothin’ you need to thank me for, Tim. But you’re welcome all the same I guess.’

‘Okay. That’s good. Thank you. I mean, um. _Why is English so hard?_ Okay, look,’ Tim drew in a breath probably so he could have a moment to think. ‘I just need to make sure you understand just _how_ grateful I am. I know that, that the way you were treated was worse than the way _I_ was treated. And I can’t imagine what it must have been like, the second time. But I’m glad that you weren’t alone for any of that. I mean, you were alone when it, when it happened obviously, but I was there after so you weren’t, weren’t alone then. And that’s. That’s good.’ Tim finished weakly.

‘I’m glad you were there too, Tim. It was easier I s’pose to know that you were in the cell for when they took me back. Not that I was thinkin’ of you when I was being tortured but still. Glad to know you were there. For when I got back, not cause you were gettin’ hurt. Obviously.’

Tim laughed beside and after a few seconds Jason joined in. It felt good to laugh with Tim after what they had been through. Especially considering that only a year ago they hadn’t gotten along. At all. Jason probably still would have killed him given the chance.

But now. Well, now they were brothers, friends, and that was even better. Much nicer than being a wanted criminal in the eyes of his family. Much better.

Jason and Tim lay there in silence for a long time until they were called down for dinner by Alfred. Even then, Jason remained silent. He was too busy enjoying being with his family. Thankfully, none of them seemed bothered with Jason’s silence and let him be.


	7. Chapter Seven

His room had finally come together.

Jason had spent the day filling up his shelves with his books and movies and the few personal things he’d brought from his apartment, covering the white walls with framed movie posters ( _Shut up, Dick_ ). Bruce had gifted Jason a television, a laptop and radio. Dick, Tim, and Damian had made themselves useful by helping to fill his shelves and cleaning the bathroom when Dick got in his way.

Despite the job he’d been given, Dick happily did his work and then disappeared to come back with a gift wrapped up in bright red and neon green Christmas paper which he presented to Jason with a massive smile on his face.

‘For you.’ Dick pressed the gift into his hands and forced him to sit on his still un-made bed.

‘Aw, Dickie, you didn’t need to.’ Jason said sweetly.

Dick just kept smiled and flapped his hands at the gift. Jason sighed and removed the wrapping as slowly as he could. Dick huffed and started trying to help.

‘Hey, hey, my present, I get to open it.’ Jason pushed Dick’s hands away and continued slowly opening the gift.

When the gaudy wrapping finally fell away, Jason barely managed to hide a gasp. It was a photo in a simple frame. Jason recognised the photo as one that had been taken several weeks ago. Jason had been press ganged into attending some stupid Wayne Foundation thing. Before they left, when their suits were nice and crisp, Alfred had managed to coral them into a photo. That photo, however, was not the one in the frame.

This photo had clearly been taken just after the first one when they had all been allowed to relax. Bruce was standing at the back, smiling fondly at his boys. Dick was grinning down at a scowling Damian who was trying to duck away from Jason ruffling his hair. Tim was leaning slightly against Dick’s side laughing at Damian.

The photo was of a family. A dad and his four sons. Four brothers.

Jason could feel Dick smiling at him but he ignored him in favour of picking up the frame. It was only then that Jason noticed the sheets beneath the frame. The Batman sheets.

‘Batman sheets? Really, Dickie?’ Jason asked looking up at his now grinning brother.

‘Nice aren’t they?’

‘Lovely,’ Jason dead panned. The sheets were bright blue covered in the yellow Bat symbol. The sheets were even the right size for his lovely new mattress. ‘What? No, duvet cover?’

‘Oh, um, I can find one, if you want?’

‘Nah, Dickie’s, ‘s okay,’ Jason smiled and pulled a very surprised Dick into a one-armed hug. ‘Thanks, Dick.’

‘That’s okay.’ Dick rolled his lips together, trying to hide his smile.

Jason set the photo frame on his bed side table and took the sheets out of the packaging. ‘You gonna help me with this, Dickie, or what?’

Dick bounced forward and together they put the sheets on and then the pillowcases. Alfred brought in a nice new duvet cover and that went onto the bed along with his new throw blanket.

Once the bed was made, the bedroom was complete.

‘Lunch is prepared for you all downstairs.’ Alfred offered.

Jason was left in peace for the first time that day. As he surveyed his new room, Jason was briefly overwhelmed with the feeling that he was suffocating. Though brief, the feeling still hit him hard. Jason had to remind himself that he was welcome here and that this was his home. There was nothing that he needed to worry about.

Everything would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is at all interested, the following links are the furniture and paint that are mentioned in this chapter:
> 
> Fire Truck bed: http://www.tktdw.com/2010/05/comfortable-beds-idea-for-children-bedroom/comfortable-custom-bed-idea-for-children-bedroom01/ 
> 
> Ferrari bed: http://www.comparestoreprices.co.uk/beds/joseph-beds-ferrari-childrens-bed.asp 
> 
> Bunk bed: http://rejigdesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Bed-furniture-for-children-577.jpg 
> 
> Malm bed and side tables: http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/S39931162/#/S19931605 ; http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/40218078/ 
> 
> Desk: http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/60214159/ 
> 
> Shelves: http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/S59894012/ ; http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/S79837964/ 
> 
> Rug: http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/70254507/ 
> 
> Curtains: http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/8117853/8117853/Lush-Decor-Lucia-White-84-inch-Curtain-Panel-Pair-P15465284.jpg 
> 
> Dick's paint ideas: http://patrickbaty.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/1960s-Cards-sml.jpg 
> 
> Jason's paint choices: http://www.paintingservices.com.sg/images/nippon-paint-easy-wash-teflon.jpg


End file.
